


Mejor enemigo

by Nakuru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou sabe bien qué es lo que algunos dicen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mejor enemigo

Seijuurou está consciente de lo que algunos dicen, de lo que muchos sienten.

Detrás de cada palabra de admiración sobre el capitán de Teikou hay murmullos que nadie se atreve a repetir y bajo las sonrisas respetuosas hay temor, y no es extraño que, como ahora, lo sigan con la mirada en un estado de tensa expectación mientras él recorre un pasillo del colegio.

Es tan vergonzoso que no se atrevan a pronunciarse como el que crean que pasan desapercibidos, pero, al menos, merecen crédito por reconocer que él es absoluto y que no pueden contradecirlo.

—¿Y tú sí tienes algo que decir, Shintarou?

—No —replica, luciendo ofendido ante la pregunta misma.

Shintarou no calla por miedo.

Lo hace porque sabe que es innecesario, porque está consciente de que Seijuurou está al tanto del repudio hacia su crueldad y lo acepta con la calma de quien se conoce a sí mismo y comprende lo que hace.

Shintarou ve más que los otros y entiende tan bien como Seijuurou mismo los porqués tras su falta de piedad.

Eso lo hace valioso y sin duda, en un futuro, lo convertirá en su mejor enemigo.


End file.
